The present invention relates to an electric socket, and more particularly to a safety socket having an internal locking means which will retain the plug in a locked position with good electrical contact when the plug is inserted into the socket so as to prevent the plug from being removed by accident.
A conventional electrical contact clip of a socket is ordinarily formed of a metal strip in the general shape of a "U" with inwardly extending jaws to provide a gap to receive when in use an electrical contact blade of the plug. The gap will become widened due to metal fatigue resulting in loss of the elastic properties of the metal, and there will no longer be a friction fit between the inwardly extending jaws and the plug blade. Once the friction fit is lost, electrical contact can no longer be maintained and the clip must be repaired or replaced.
Briefly, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior sockets by providing a socket with internal locking means comprising a laterally movable member having a pair of spaced bars which can be shifted into holes in the blades of the plug when the plug is inserted into the socket in order to avoid disconnecting the electrical source and can be retained in an unlocked position by means of spring retainers so as to release the plug.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety socket with internal locking means which will retain a plug in a locked position with good electrical contact when the plug is inserted into the socket so as to avoid disconnection of the electrical source when an undesired pulling force is applied to the lead wire of the plug, and will retain the bar in a concealed position when the plug is removed from the socket so as to prevent anyone from contacting the electrical source.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be readily apparent from the following description wherein reference is made to the accompanying drawings.